Cielesna Muzyka
Cielesna muzyka - wszelki rodzaj muzyki który przynosi szkodę psychiczną przez pobudzanie i wzmacnianie ciała a przez to cielesnej natury człowieka, naturalne używane przez niechrześcijańskie społeczności oraz z wyboru przyjęte przez określone środowisko chrześcijańskie lub w nim dozwolone. Cielesna muzyka jest niebezpieczna dla chodzenia w duchu dla osób zbawionych i przeciwdziała duchowemu wzrostowi chrześcijańskiej jednostki motywując go ku cielesnym pożądliwością ciała przez tekst oraz w szczególności przez muzykę zawartą w utworze. Przeciwieństwem cielesnej muzyki są chrześcijańskie pieśni i Hymny. Mimo że wpływ muzyki tych rodzajów utworów został przez świeckie badania i źródła potwierdzony jako nawet bardziej wpływowy niż sam tekst utworu muzycznego, fakt ten jest odrzucany i wypierany przez liberalne środowiska chrześcijańskie, które są głównym użytkownikiem tych rodzajów muzyki w środowiskach chrześcijańskich. Historyczne źródła większości z rodzajów takiej muzyki mają pochodzenie demoniczne przez co są silnie związane z duchowym oddziaływaniem utworu na użytkownika. Jednymi z głównych skutków cielesnej muzyki jest seksualne pobudzenie oraz gniew bądź agresja z charakterem uzależniającym. Rodzaje cielesnej muzyki: *'Jazz' - gatunek zapoczątkowany około 1900 roku na południu stanów zjednoczonych w niemoralnej dzielnicy burdeli. Jazz jest połączaniem muzyki zachodnio Afrykańśkiej z muzyką białych Europejczykowi i amerykanów. Twórcy tego stylu byli czarnoskórymi niewolnikami i ich potomkami przywiezionymi do stanów zjednoczonych ameryki. Częstym motywem Jazzu jest saksofon, motywy muzyczne Jezzu stały się w ciągu czasu naturalnie kojarzone jako motyw muzyczny o podtekście seksualnym. *Pop *Rap *Rock *Country *Ragtime *Bebop *Blues *Disco *Każda inna forma współczesnej muzyki "popularnej" "Twardy rock, miękki rock, pop, country, rap, swing, jazz, bebop, ragtime, blues, disco i inne style 20-sto wiecznej muzyki popularnej używają rytmów, bitów które skupiają się na uderzeniach zwrotnych (backbeat)". - Robert Komien, uczony Uniwersytetu Princeton, "music and appreciation", strona 34 "Różnicą w tym co jest znane jako współczesny jazz jest rytm, jest inny. Współczesny jazz jest osadzony na backbeatcie (...) jest to centralny bit naszej muzyki rockowej, to co nazywamy backbeatem (uderzeniami zwrotnymi). Jazz bazuje na rytmie "swing" i backbeat nie jest tu tak wyraźny przez większość czasu. ' - Wynton Marsalis, Intruktur muzyki Jazzu centrum Linkolna w New York City "'Gdy statki niewolników przepłynęły drogę między nowym światem a zachodnią Afryką, wieźli silne przeznaczone na straty ciała, ale przywozili również kontrkulturę, może nawet i kulturę bogini matki zachowaną w formie bębennych rytmów wywołujących Orishe. Od ich czasów do naszego na Karaibach i w południowej Ameryce, niewolnikom pozwolono na to by pozostawić im ich bębny co przechowało ich żywotne łącze z Orhishą a przez to nagłe wymieszanie bardzo wiele różnych plemion wytworzyły nowe warriacje jak "Condom, Sannteria i Vodum", z tego oderwał się jazz, blues, backbeat, rytm i blues i rock & roll - niektóre z najbardziej potężnych rytmów na planecie. Trudno jest sprecyzować dokładny moment gdy przebudziłem się z faktem że moja tradycja; rock & roll, miała duchową stronę." - Mickey Hart, były perkusista zespołu "grateful death" (wdzięcznej śmierci), "bębnienie na skraju magii", strona 209-210 thumb|left|Richard Wayne Penniman"Moja prawdziwa wiara o Rock'n rollu, i wiele wyrażeń cechujących go dla mnie taka; wierzę że ten rodzaj muzyki jest demoniczny. Wiele z beatów muzycznych obecnie pochodzą z Voodoo, z bębnów Voodoo. Jeżeli badacie muzykę i rytm jak ja to zrobiłem, wiecie że jest to prawdą." - "Little Richard" Richard Wayne Penniman, jeden z największych amerykańskich pionierów i najbardziej wpływowych twórców amerykańskiego Rock'n rolla "Pogląd że pewien model rytmu lub sekwencje służą jako duchowe energie łączące poszczególne ludzkie sumienia z bogami jest podstawą Afrykańskiej tradycyjnej religii i czerpiących z Afrykańskiej religii Ameryk. Mówiąc historycznie lub muzycznie, fundamentalny riff, rodzaj basu i rytm bębnów które składają się na rock and rolla, można prześledzić jako pochodzący z pierwotnie duchowej lub rytualnej natury muzyki Afrykańskiej. W tym sensie rock and roll jest rodzajem Voodoo." - Robert Palmer, brytyjski muzyk softrockowy, "Rock and Roll and unruly history", strona 53 "Muzyka back beat powszechnie była kierowana do młodzieży, muzyka popularna stała się symbolem buntowniczej młodzieży przeciwko ustanowionemu porządkowi. Pierowtnie pisana i wykonywana dla młodych." - Encyklopedia Americana, Tom 27, strona 615 "W całej muzyce pop, tekst jest drugorzędny, pop jest muzyką uczuć, przemawiających głównie do ciała a tylko drugorzędnie do intelektu." - Muzyk rockowy Gerard Balnchard "Rock opiera się głównie o wyzwolenie emocji z pod tyrani rozumu." - Muzyk rockowy Stuart Godlman, artykuł "ta stara diabelska muzyka", magazyn National Review, 24 luty 1989 rok strona 30 thumb|left|Rich Mullinsthumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px"Jestem chory od tej ciężkości chrześcijańskiej, muzycy biorą siebie zbyt poważnie, powinni mieć więcej ubawy i powinni przestać głosić chyba że Bóg powołał nas by to robić. Jeżeli chcę usłyszeć kazanie - pójdę do kościoła, dziękuje." - Amerykański muzyk współczesnej muzyki chrześcijańskiej Rich Mullins "W 1978 roku Kalifornijski terapeutyk muzyczny zbadał efekt wpływu muzyki rockowej na nastolatków dochodząc do wniosku że test został przeprowadzony w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Administrował 240 szkół dziecięcych w wieku 10 do 18 lat w testcie stabilności emocjonalnej podczas odgrywania muzyki rockowej, rezultataty były badane przez psychologów nieświadomych eksperymentu. Pennsylvania State Coledge wywnioskował z przeprowadzonego eksperymentu że uczestnicy słuchający muzyki rockowej mieli więcej zaburzeń pamięci. (...) Wnioski - Rezultaty sugerują że preferencje muzyczne uczestników mają wpływ na błędność wyborów podczas egzaminów, szczególnie dla muzyki pop, rock. Im więcej uczestników wybierało pop, rock, jako ich ulubiony rodzaj muzyki, możliwe że ci uczestnicy słuchający popu i rocku, byli bardziej rozproszeni, sprawiając że byli znacząco wyrużniający się w wyższym wyniku niepoprawnych odpowiedzi. (...) Gdy muzyka klasyczna i ballady były odgrywane w pokojach, rozmawiali w sposób przyjazny ale przy zachowaniu dystansu. Gdy muzyka pop i jazz była odgrywana, szybko rozwijali przyjaźniejsze nastawienie, zaczynając trzymać się za ręce i obejmować wzajemnie. Gdy muzyka ponownie się zmieniała, powracała do klasycznej i ballad, ponownie nabierali więcej formalności i powściągliwości. Gdy muzyka była zmieniana do popu i jazzu, ich formalność ustępowała zażyłości. - Lowell Hart, "Satan's music exposed", strona 63, 101 "Gdy beat wytwarzał wyższy rodzaj zmysłowy z powodu tempa rytmu i głośności muzyki wpływ słuchu był bliski maksymalnemu odbiorowi, mózg jest znajduje się w stanie stresu, ten stan stresu jest wymierny w kierowaniu aktywnością mózgu. Wpływa to na wszystkich ludzi, subiektywna ocena jak lubienie bądź nielubienie muzyki nie jest czynnikiem zmuszającym aktywność do obniżenia i zachowania homeostazy naturalnego stanu mózgu. Te opiody naturalnie tworzą opium chemicznie zbliżone do narkotyków jak morfina. Są używane do kontrolowana wrażliwości ciała na ból. Poważne dowody potwierdzają że muzyka rock generuje lub wzmacnia pobudzenie seksualne w takim samym procesie stymulującym odpowiedź ciała poprzez uwolenienie donadotropin jak i opiodów. Rezulatetem jest silny związek między stresem, zachowaniami "walcz lub uciekaj" i wyzwalaniem odruchów skesualnych u młodych osób, które niezmiennie pobudzają agresje." - Neurolodzy Daniel and Bernadette Skubik, "Neurofizjologia Rocka", cytowane również przez "Pop Goes the Gospel" autorstwa Johna Blancharda Kategoria:Muzyka Chrześcijańska Kategoria:Pogaństwo